


Keep it in the saferoom

by JoeyDrewKinnie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dave is a big tease, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyDrewKinnie/pseuds/JoeyDrewKinnie
Summary: Jack remembers helping Dave kill a bunch of kids and doesn't think he'll get any reward. Though Dave has something much more interesting planned.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Keep it in the saferoom

**Author's Note:**

> Just cause I ship Dave and Jack now-

**_Tuesday 12th, 1988_ **

**_4:54 A.M at Freddy's_ **

_ Jack sighed lowering the cat head off his face and leaned his elbows against the table as he stared off. He still smelt of birthday cake and pizza as he carefully took off the mascot suit and settled it in the safe room corner. He really was starting to hate this job.  _

_ He leaned his body against the table in thought as he rolled his sleeves up. Scott became an annoying nightmare and this company's legal system was like one made from strict parents. He kicked a can and his pocket jingled from the tokens he had collected getting moved by the motion. _

_ "You can't leave here." _

_ Jack remembered the not so subtle reminder from Dave and let out a soft huff rolling his eyes. Not easy to trust someone who told you to kidnap kids but then again you helped him so who were you to judge now? Kennedy ruffled his orange hair and let out a yawn. _

_ "Just forget it..can't trust people like him."  _ _ He thought faintly, shaking his head when he remembered that Dave promised a reward yet gave him nothing in return for that. So not only did he have blood on his hands but he got no reward- _ **_and probably got fired._ ** _ Phone Guy's warning came again and Jack fixed his name tag quietly fidgeting. _

_ Great going Jack, smart. _

_ Kennedy mentally slapped himself and ran a hair through his curly hair cursing under his breath.  _ **_Then the door clicked open._ ** _ Jack prayed it wasn't Scott coming in to find him just standing here, he'd get lectured or worse.. _ _ fired.  _ _ Please don't be Scott. He prayed but his worries weren't replaced by the man who came in. _

_ "Hey there, old sport." _ __

_ Fantastic. _

_ "What do you want Dave?"  _ __ _ Jack questioned sounding more frustrated as he turned his attention to the man in purple. To which Dave gave him a wide grin and closed the door behind himself. He wasn't even in his mascot costume, just his simple suit and tie like most of the time. Jack watched carefully and tensely as Dave approached and stood right in front of him.  _

_ "Remember our deal? Sportsy?"  _ _ Dave hummed tipping his head to the side which made some of his purple hair fall to the side of his face. Jack gulped fearful it might actually be something bad as Dave stood so close with that wide grin. He waited to see Dave examine his body language and chuckle.  _ _ "Aw, don't be scared sportsy! I promise it'll be fun~"  _ _ Miller hummed, his cheeks were a dark shade of purple as he placed his hands onto Jack's thighs and breathed in a chuckle.  _

_ "I really appreciate your help Jack, so I'll repay you..the only way I know."  _ _ Dave replied his face dangerously close to Jack's- close enough to smell the pizza and kabobs that Dave had earlier. Before Jack could open his mouth to question or even protest, he felt Dave's lips lock over his.  _

_ Jack's heart raced and he felt his cheeks warm up, he didn't expect a  _ **_kiss_ ** _ of all things to be a reward. Though he didn't know how to react-hell he himself wasn't sure if he likes men or women..or both!! He was mentally freaking out as he felt Dave's body press against him deepening the kiss which earned a breathless noise from Jack. _

**_Shit-_ **

_ Old Sport felt Dave pull away and saw the shocked expression from his co-worker as well.  _ _ "Was-was that you sportsy?"  _ _ Miller questioned almost astonished as his hands trailed up the orange man's body making the other feel hot. No reply was made from Old Sport as he gulped his blush a dark orange now before he forced himself to just be truthful and nod. _

_ "Oh..oh you do like this? Don't you?"  _ _ Dave laughed his face written in amusement as he hooked his fingers under Jack's waistband with a mischievous grin observing the reaction of his flustered colleague.  _

_ Jack groaned in his head feeling his palms pressed down against the table since he hadn't moved and blinked surprised by the look. He could tell that Dave had been wanting to do this for awhile now and even Jack was flustered by how confident..and  _ **_hot_ ** _ this was. Wait-hot? _

_ Dave locked his arms around Jack's waist and hoisted him up and easily lifted him. Much to the orange man's shock and before he knew it, he had been pushed against the safe room wall and had a smirking purple man in front of him. He had both hands placed on either side of Jack's head and chuckled lowly.  _ _ "I'd fuck you if we weren't in a kid friendly environment. Oh well..just settle for this."  _ _ Dave's tone was low and he was sounding sinister yet so sincere.  _

_ Jack gulped down his emotions breathing in Dave's scent with a smirk now comimg up. " _ _ Oh but Dave, you know purple is my color.."  _ _ He purred back extending a hand to grab onto Dave's tie and pull him into a kiss. To which was returned happily, he felt Dave cup his cheeks kissing him deeply. It took a moment before they broke apart for air.  _

_ "Great kisser, Sportsy~ We gotta do this more often."  _ The man in purple replied his arms now locked around the orange man's waist amusedly. 

Jack made a fake laughing sound rolling his eyes quietly cupping the purple man's face in return.  "Yeah, maybe once we get out this hell hole we can."  He said sarcastically laughing softly and shrugged though they heard a loud telling from the hallway outside. 

"Employee you better not be slacking off!"

Oh no, Scott found out but the two weren't moving even though they shared the same fear of Phone Guy finding them here. Eh Jack didn't care he just couldn't believe he fell for this crazy purple guy..but truth be told he just loved his nature. It was shrugged off by Dave who cuddled up against Jack kissing his neck. "Phoney can wait..who knew you were such a cuddler, Sportsy~ And you never pushed me away!" He sang softly his eyes were hinted more sexual intents but he held off just smirking.

"Uh-huh..says the one cuddling me." Kennedy replied teasing though he leaned against the purple guy and kissed the top of his head playing with that curly purple hair.

**_And that's why we don't mention today's lack of attendance- or the two working on time. Because if Scott found out they'd both be dead. Good thing they were decent liars._ **


End file.
